Une nuit au Musée
haunted1.jpg haunted2.jpg haunted3.jpg haunted4.jpg nightmare1.jpg nightmare2.jpg nightmare3.jpg nightmare4.jpg nightmare5.jpg nightmare6.jpg nightmare7.jpg nightmare9.jpg nightmare8.jpg The quest starts after 600 displays and after finishing the 'Museum Heist (Shadows of One's Past)'. When returning to the museum after fulfilling these prerequisites, Brother Ikard will speak to you before you can enter. Every stage where you need to find something is presented as a duplicate version once a certain amount of time passes. The duplicate version will present quest markers while the others will not. This is to ensure that the quest progresses at a certain pacing. If you can't find an item just wait long enough for the marker to appear on it's own. Walkthrough When returning to the museum after the requirements have been fulfilled, Brother Ikard will talk to you before you have a chance to enter the museum. Apparently the museum is haunted and it even drove Auryen off. In order to properly research this strange occurrence, Ikard will need your help. Return to Ikard after nine in the night. Return to Ikard at 9PM to start the quest and enter the museum. Ikard will suggest you search the library. Search the Library for clues. A lot of things will be displaced and every so often items will be dislodged and fly at you. In order to progress the quest you'll need to find a note on the third floor of the library under a bench. Show the letter to Ikard. Show the letter and listen to him. Have a rest in the staff barracks. Take a nap in the bed at the far end of the staff barracks. Find additional clues. Ikard will suggest you check on the Wine Cellar, Books Stack cellar and the Gallery of Natural Science. Check those out. To progress you'll need to find the journal in the hall of natural sciences. However your displays have come to life and will attack. It's only the ones you actually had made up to this point. This stage is harder the more displays where build, good thing the dragon's can't come back to life (remember you already absorbed their souls). Show the journal to Ikard. Find Ikard and show him the Journal. He'll tell you to find the Painting of lord Macnarian. Search the Museum for the Painting of Lord Macnarian. Go to the Armory and then take the trap door to the Museum Storeroom on the right. The painting is behind the barrels and crates. Hang the Painting in the Reception Hall. Hang the painting in the dinning room above the fireplace. Ikard will say you both need to sleep it off and make sure everything is alright now. Sleep in the staff barracks. After two hours you'll wake up... The whole place is set aflame and covered in blood! Search the museum for clues about what happened. Find anything that can tell you what happened. Most doors will be locked. so search around the museum and enjoy... The first thing you need to find is a journal next to Ikard's burned corpse in the staff barracks. Then look around for more information, the note is in the middle of the elder-scrolls stands in the hall of heroes. Reading the note you'll get sleepy... Find the commission contract. You'll wake up in the hall of Heroes with Ikard standing over you. Apparently it was all just a horrible nightmare. Ikard will have a few more informations and you're off to find a contract in the Hot-springs area. Show the contract to Ikard. Show Ikard the contract and he'll be able to point you to the family of stone masons that are involved in the contract. Find Mergaine Ofstead. Go to Katla's farm and find the descendants of Mergaine Ofstead. Pay the rest of the gold and the statue will be delivered. Check back at the museum tomorrow. Wait 24 hours for the statue to be delivered and the quest will progress. Return to the museum. Ikard will say his goodbyes, the statue has found it's place. Now you have two additional guests at your museum and The Ghost Helm should be ready for taking above the dinning rooms fireplace. Quest Stages Category:Quest